walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Heroism
: For other Themes, see Themes. Heroism are selfless acts that benefit others. Occurrences The Comic *Glenn saved Rick in Atlanta. (Comic Series) *Dale saved Donna from a walker. (Comic Series) *Carl saved his mother in the Atlanta camp attack. (Issue 5 *Alice provides cover for the Grimes Family during The Prison assault. (Comic Series) *Lilly tries to lead the remaining Woodbury soldiers to safety. (Comic Series) *Andrea, Dale, Glenn and Maggie lead Ben, Billy and Sophia to safety. (Comic Series) *Michonne saves Carl and Rick. (Comic Series) *Carl saves his father. (Comic Series) *Abraham Ford saves Carl. (Comic Series) *Abraham saves Holly. (Comic Series) *Rick saves Gregory. (Comic Series) *Ethan attacks Gregory hoping to save Crystal. (Comic Series) The TV-Series *Felipe and Guillermo decided to stay behind and take care of the senior citizens. (TV Series) *Glenn safely instructs Rick out of a tank that is surrounded by zombies. (Guts) *Daryl, T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn attempt to save Merle. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Dr. Edwin Jenner saves the survivors by letting them into the CDC. (TS-19) *Daryl saves T-Dog's life by hiding his scent from the walkers. (What Lies Ahead) *Hershel and Patricia save Carl by removing the bullet fragments from his body. (Bloodletting, Save the Last One) *Glenn saves Maggie from getting attacked by a walker in a drug store. (Secrets) *Carl saved Rick by shooting a zombified Shane. (Better Angels) *Jimmy is devoured while saving Rick and Carl. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Andrea saves Carol from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Daryl returns to get Carol off the farm safely. (Beside the Dying Fire) *T-Dog safely gets Lori and Beth off the farm. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Michonne saves Andrea from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) Webisodes *Judy tries to save a women that was in a car crash. (Domestic Violence) *Hannah sacrificed herself for her children's sake. (Everything Dies) *Two unknown men attempt to save their friend, but are killed and devoured in the process as B.J. watches through the cameras. (Keys to the Kingdom) *Chase saves Kelly from B.J., freeing her from her captivity. (Parting Shots) The Video Game *Doug saves Carley from walkers. (Telltale Games) *Lee either saves Duck or attempts to save Shawn. (A New Day) *Carley saves Duck from a walker. (A New Day) *Lee helps Larry get his pills. (A New Day) *Kenny saves Lee when Larry tries to leave him for dead.(A New Day) *Lee saves either Doug or Carley in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. (A New Day) *Lee attempts to revive Larry from his heart attack in the meat locker. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Doug/Carley appears at the St. John dairy farm and saves Lee from Andrew St. John. (Starved For Help) *Lilly saves Lee from getting his head shoved into an electric fence. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Kenny assists Lee when the latter is trapped under a door by walkers. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Doug saves Ben Paul from being shot by Lilly by sacrificing himself. (Long Road Ahead) *Chuck saves Clementine from walkers. (Around Every Corner) *Clementine saves Lee or Molly from killing the other. (Around Every Corner) *Clementine saves Molly from a walker. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *In the bell tower, Lee can save Ben from falling to his death. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *It is possible for every current member of the group (Lee, Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben) to assist in the rescue of clementine, as a service to the dying lee, and in order to help clementine. The amount of co-rescuers varies depending on who lee has allied himself, and can vary from just lee, to only one or two characters, to everyone. Dead Reckoning *Shane may or may not safeguard Mrs. Heller to the car. (Dead Reckoning) *Leon Basset tries to subdue Patty Taylor in danger of his own life. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane saves Gary from the zombified Robb.(Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The main character saves Joe from walkers after Shane spots him. (Social Game) The Novel Series *Nick Parsons attempts to save a teenage girl from Philip. (Rise of the Governor Category:Themes Category:Themes Category:Themes Category:Themes